Wikitubia:Interviews/MrWeenieProductions
This interview was conducted on November 4, 2015, by Purzyckij ---- MrWeenieProductions is a YouTuber with over 119,000 subscribers ---- Q1: How did you discover YouTube and what did you think of it? I discovered YouTube through myspace, someone sent me a link to a video on there, I saw it, and I decided to make an account because I thought the site was very cool. I wasn't MrWeenieProductions at the time though, I was just a casual user that would just watch videos. Q2: where there any influences that made you want to make YouTube Videos or did you just decide to make them? I saw a lot of YouTubers back in 2006, but I never really saw myself as a content creator because I didn't think I was at that level, plus there was a time where I didn't like being on camera at all. Then in late 2011, my sister pitched the idea on giving YouTube a chance, she came up with a random name called MrWeenie, but I thought it was very silly. I tried it regardless, and decided to put that as my channel name while adding the word productions at the end because I figured that if the name is random, it won't ever get popular, but when it did, I was as shocked as ever, but happy at the same time, because now, I love making videos. Q3: The first videos on your channel are video game reviews. what made you decide to review games? I've been a fan of video games for a long time, so I wanted to share my opinion on certain games. Q4: its been some time since you have made a game review. Any chance of the video game reviews coming back on your channel? I don't know, I kind of ran out of ideas on what to do with game reviews, so I decided to try new things. I may go back to them eventually, but I don't have a set date for it. Q5: Your most recent videos are you mainly talking about and reviewing the TV Series The Power Rangers. what made you decide to make that show the new center of your channel Well, two of my older Power Rangers videos were featured on YouTube back in 2012, and when it happened, I didn't realize at first, but right after, I got non-stop requests from people asking me to review the show more, plus those videos got way more feedback than my game reviews did, so I felt that was the time to take my channel in a different direction. Q6: Do you have a favorite and least favorite video you have made? My favorite video is when I reviewed Power Rangers Zeo Battle Racers for the SNES, mainly because prior to that, I hadn't seen a single person complete the game on YouTube at that point in time, so seeing that I myself was able to do it was pretty awesome, even though it took me a very long time. And my least favorite video was when I thought that Power Rangers Dino Charge would suck, haha. Q7: You currently have over 22,000 subscribers. Did you ever think you would have that many? Not in a million years, haha, when I first started my channel, I didn't think it would go anywhere because I know how difficult it is to make it on YouTube nowadays. I went into it thinking that my channel would always remain small, but now that it has grown, I have more confidence in myself, and I couldn't be more happier. Q8: Do you have any memorable fan experiences? Yes, meeting a bunch of them at Power Morphicon and certain places I shop at. The experiences were awesome, and they were awesome. Q9: Do you have any advice for someone who wants to try and make videos on this huge platform known as YouTube? Nothing in life is easy, but if you put your mind to it, be patient, and have fun with what you're doing, your fan base will grow. Q10: What is the future you and your channel? To continue to grow my channel, try new things, become better, and eventually help other small channels grow, because without them, there is no YouTube. Category:YouTube Interviews